Pure Poison
by Neo Gothika
Summary: [TYKA with mild KaRe] When the lines of friendship and love blur and intertwine, beware of the poisonous side effects. What happens when you fall for someone else's boyfriend?


Pure Poison

A/N: Came up with this at random, for all of the TyKa fans in the world! This is basically the clean version of it, and as soon as I see what sort of response I get from the TyKa masses, I'll put up the unclean version elsewhere! My first real bash at TyKa, as although I am a big fan of the pairing and read tons of fics by other people, I've never tried anything major myself. This starts as Kai/Rei but changes to Tyson/Kai as we go through. Any Kai/Rei fans who have any intention of getting on my back for this, I have one thing to say: don't! If TyKa or yaoi isn't your thing, click back now and don't bother reading, cos you won't like it I can promise you that! If you're up for reading anyway, constructive criticism is welcome, flames shall be used to warm my damn cold house. Or to toast marshmallows! Yummy toasted marshmallows…

****

One

The halls of the dojo echoed with the sound of a gun shot, the floor trembling slightly in the aftermath. A loud clunk was heard, the sound of a small hand gun falling to the floor, before a thud followed as something heavier hit the ground. Then there was total silence. Only the wind rustling the reddening leaves on the trees could be heard. Not a word was spoken amongst those who stood there. They just stared in disbelief.

* * *

Tyson

It's almost unbearable to watch them, you know. To see him put his arms around him like that, and not receive a sharp, angry glare like I know I would. No, he receives a soft, kind smile. I wish those smiles were for me. That's just wishful thinking talking though, and nothing ever came from my wishful thinking. Whenever we're all out together, my sanity screams at me to tear them apart and pull Kai away, far away where Rei wouldn't be able to get to him, but to where it could just be me and Kai. Just the two of us, together like I'd always hoped it would be.

* * *

The sound of old Granger practising his kendo could be heard above Hilary's incessant chatter, but only just. Hilary was discussing with the team their new training regime, having been out of the main Beyblade circuit for two years since the whole BEGA disaster, seeing as Mr Dickenson had proposed that the Bladebreakers make a return to the World Tournament to bring in more competition. The World Championships had been a somewhat mediocre affair since the Bladebreakers departed, and Mr Dickenson had literally forced the boys out of retirement to participate this year. While Hilary continued to yammer on, Tyson scanned the room, looking his team mates over. Max appeared as if he were about to fall asleep, Kenny was busy taking notes down on his laptop and Daichi, well Daichi had decided not to show. The thrills and spills of one tournament had turned out to be quite enough for him in his life. Then there was Rei and Kai. They were both sat rather comfortably with each other, the captain resting back into the neko-jin, and Rei almost purring with delight at this. Tyson searched Kai's eyes for a glimmer of discomfort but found none, so chose to reaffix his attention on Hilary.

"Yeah, yeah, I get ya Hilary, we train harder, we go to the World Championships, we kick up a storm, we win, the end," Tyson sighed, rocking back and forth whilst seated on the floor. "No big deal."

"Tyson!" Hilary fumed, almost puffing her cheeks out in frustration. "Of course it's a big deal! You guys have been out of tournament circulation for two years! The competition has changed since then! You may not be able to hold onto your title if you don't take what I'm saying seriously!"

"Who died and made you our coach?" Tyson frowned in annoyance.

"When Hiro left, he put me in charge of your training! Just ask Kenny! Kenny was there!" Hilary snapped her gaze over to the bespectacled boy, who was still immersed in the work he was undertaking on his laptop.

"Hilary is right Tyson," Kenny agreed with the girl, keeping his eyes on the screen before him. "Hiro did say she was in charge of your training now. He said it because she has a more authorities air about her than I do, and she can command attention better than me as well."

"What about Kai?!" Tyson whined, pointing over to the team captain and catching Kai's attention. "He could have taken over our training! At least with him we'd do something! We'll all die of boredom with Hilary, cos all she can do is talk!"

"Oh really?!" Hilary got to her feet, towering over the seated Tyson. He gulped, realising that perhaps he should have thought over what he was going to say before he said it. "For that Tyson, you can start your training by doing laps! Round the block! NOW!" Hilary pulled Tyson to his feet and literally threw him out of the front door of the dojo, closing the sliding door firmly behind him.

"Tyson never fails to amuse," Rei smiled, playing with a strand of Kai's hair affectionately. Kai looked over to where the World Champion had last sat before sighing and closing his eyes. Hilary swivelled round on her heel to face the remaining members of the team, an evil aura forming around her.

"Uh…Hilary?" Max's blue eyes widened in fear.

"What are you losers waiting for?" she sneered, marching over to them. "GET OUT THERE AND START RUNNING LAPS!" with that, the remaining Bladebreakers scrambled to their feet and darted out of the door, before Hilary burst a vein or something. Hilary giggled with delight as soon as they were gone.

"You're a pretty good Drill Sergeant Hilary," Kenny commented, closing the lid of his laptop and sighing heavily.

"You have to let those boys know who's boss!" Hilary grinned. "I plan to get them in tip-top shape for the upcoming Championships!"

"I believe you on that!" Kenny smiled, looking up at the ceiling. It had been so long since they'd participated in a competition, and if any of the other years the Bladebreakers had entered were anything to go by, this year was going to be electric.

* * *

**Kai**

I'm starting to ask myself questions that are best left unsaid. I mean, it's stupid enough to ask yourself questions, but when you start questioning things such as loyalty or love, you realise that maybe you're losing it. I've only been with Rei for the last three months, and I'm already questioning my own loyalty to him. I know Rei loves me, and that he'd never hurt me, but can I guarantee any of that for him? I'm not really sure, but I'm hoping this isn't stemming back to my crush on Tyson. That was years ago, and I got over it when I realised nothing would come of it. I have Rei now, and I'm happy. Aren't I?

* * *

Sorry the chapter is short! I'm trying not to get it all over with so quickly! Like it? Review please!


End file.
